Loki One Shots!
by JessixDreamer
Summary: This is a bunch of Loki one shots that im importing from my quotev acc, I did change them a little but not much. Sorry if their too short!
1. Sweet Goodbye

She opened her icy blue eyes to see a small wooden cottage in the middle of a golden field, the cottage covered with emerald green foliage, she smiled and looked down to see what she was wearing, she had on a emerald green dress that went just above her knees and black boots that bunched up a bit around her ankles. She smiled and began to make her way to the cottage.

She could smell the faintest scent of mint being carried on the wing from the cottage, a scent she would never forget. She ran to it and once inside she was enveloped in strong arms, she took a deep breath and looked up to see her love, Loki the God of Mischief himself, was smiling down at her, emerald green meeting her icy blue orbs, their eyes filled with longing. They both lean in to share a passionate kiss, eyes closed as Loki made her lay on the bed making the kiss deepen. His hands roaming her frail body in need, his tongue tracing her lips asking to enter her wet cavern, she gladly granted him access. His hot silver tongue darted into her mouth coaxing hers to play, they had a battle of dominance which he was quick to win and explored her mouth. They pulled away panting and looking into each others eye, Loki kissed down her jaw to her neck licking and nipping, searching for the one spot that would make her submit to him, he soon found what he was looking for that was signaled by a sharp intake of breath.

Once he heard that he hovered over it before sucking and biting it, marking her as his forever, her moans soon filled the air. Her hands found their way to the gods soft black hair, tugging on it, making him groan and smirk against her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist just as they stripped each other of their restricting clothing, they looked into each others eyes, filled with lust and passion. He stroked her cheek with his long cold fingers before kissing her and taking the one thing they knew would always link them together no matter how far apart they might be. They spent hours wrapped in each others warm embrace never wanting to let go, for they knew this may be the last they see of each other and they wanted to make it last for as long as they could. But sadly all good dreams must end, they laid there looking at each other before he kissed her forehead, with tears in their eyes they kissed for the last time.

Loki strokes her cheek and says. "I'll return for you my love and it wont be a dream next time. Once I'm released I'll take you to Asgard my princess." This made her smile and hold onto him with tears in her eyes as the dream broke apart, his face was slow to disappear and she heard him saying 'till we meet again my love.' She woke with tears in her eyes and hugged her blankets whispering.  
"I will wait for you my God of Mischief, I love you..."

Loki who was about to grab hold of the tesseract to be sent back to Asgard, he heard her whisper and closed his eyes, to keep the tears back, sending her his last thoughts before being pulled into Asgard.  
'I love you too darling...'


	2. Jealous Cat

Loki could hear her voice coming from their bedroom, the door closed, so he put his ear to it out of curiosity. "your hair is so soft, I could stroke it forever." she giggled a bit, Loki's face turned red in slight anger but he didn't go in quite yet. "h-hey don't lick their..!" at this he slammed the door wide open ready to kill the man he thought was in there. But what he saw confused him, she was laying on the bed with a scared black kitten on her chest and they both looked at him. "L-Loki your home." he raised an eyebrow "yes, am I not allowed into my own home?" he smirked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I-I never said that." "where did you find this...creature, my dear?" He walked over to her stopping at the bed. "I found him outside, alone and hungry so I brought him home with me." she gave him one a heart warming smile that made his heart beat a little faster. "and what is 'his' name, might I ask?" She nibbled on her lip slightly before answering. "I-I named him...L-Lokitty.." she looked away slightly to hide her blush, but he saw it. "Lokitty? that sounds familiar" He gave a slight chuckle as he put a hand under her chin making her look at him. "did you miss me that much you had to name him after me, (y/n)?" Her blush deepened. "M-maybe." "well I'm going to show you something that will remind you of me when I'm not here, love." Lokitty decided now was the time to leave the room and left to explore the house, making Loki chuckle again. "smart cat" She was about to ask what he meant, but she was pinned to the bed as she looked up into emerald eyes. He suddenly had black cat ears and a tail that was swaying back and forth, her eyes widened a bit. "Lets have a bit of fun shall we?" He began to lick and nip at her ear making her mewl and squirm. Loki then began to paw at her clothed breasts before clawing off the material and licking his way down her body and taking her pants off to lick all over. When he finished licking he started to nibble on her breast before taking his pants off and claiming her as his. After he made his 'claim' they cuddled under the sheets. "what are you going to think of now my love?" he smirked and licked her ear making her blush again and shudder, hiding her face against the crook of his neck making him chuckle. He then held her close and stroked her head. She nuzzled him before drifting off into a very arousing yet peaceful dream with cats and Loki.


	3. Dreams of Asguard

((this one is really short...sorry for the inconvenience))

She was in a room with gold and green covering the walls and furniture, sitting on the bed she feel warm hands on her waist as she's pulled into a warm embrace. Her back against a hard bare chest and lips attack her neck, licking and kissing, making her moan slightly as he left marks on her. She tried to turn to face him, his long dark hair tickling her face as he moved up to kiss her lips and make her clothes vanish into thin air as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He drew small circles on her back and hips making her moan into the kiss, he pushed her onto the bed with him on top of her, the blankets covering the lower parts of their bodies. His chest was firmly pressed against hers, his arms on either side of her head. She wraps her small arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging on it lightly. He smirks into the kiss and slides his tongue in conquering her mouth immediately making her feel weak with need, a heat coiling in her abdomen. She slowly raked her fingers down his back and over his shoulder to rub down his perfectly sculpted chest making him groan, her fingers dancing across his skin making his skin burn in pleasurable heat her fingers were causing on his naturally cold body. He suddenly pinned her hands above her head as he breaks the kiss, smirking at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she nibbled on her bottom lip, taunting him, letting him know how much she wanted him to extinguish the fire raging inside her by wrapping a leg around his waist bringing him closer to her heat. He wasn't able to stop himself and delved into her core making her body toss and turn as her body got hotter, both elicit pleasurable moans. He slowly began to rock his hips before going wild with animistic need, that only she was capable to contain. The rest of the night was a blur to her as she soon passed out from exhaustion. (You would also if you went 10 rounds with Loki) He had her head on his chest, asleep, as he strokes her hair. He has a genuine smile on his face, only she could make his smile like this, he was slowly growing tired his love nuzzling up to the crook of his neck. He brought the covers up over them and drifted off into a pleasant sleep, holding his love close and never letting go, saying in a groggy voice.

"Sleep well my love."


	4. Christmas Present

((fluff))

I sat by the window drinking hot chocolate, with a mint chocolate candy cane to stir it with, on Christmas eve..alone. I had been staring at the cloudless night sky waiting...hoping for him to return to me, it had been 2 years since I last saw him and I'd give anything to see him again. Sighing I close my eyes and stand up after taking one last sip of coco before heading to the kitchen to wash it. But before I could step foot into the kitchen I hear a familiar voice that never failed to make me shudder, in the best way possible. I quickly turn around and drop my cup, bringing a hand to cover my mouth and tears in my eyes. He holds his arms open for me to run to him, and I did, he wrapped his arms around my small frame holding me close. "I missed you so much my love." He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair and I breathed in his intoxicating scent. "I-I missed you more Loki. I thought I'd never see you again." I looked up into his green eyes, tears threatening to spill out of my own. He puts his hands on my cheeks and wipes my tears with his thumbs. "I promised that I'd return for you didn't I?" He smiled down at me, god his smile was so perfect then again everything about him was perfect. I slowly return a smile and place a hand on his cheek and get on my tippy toes to kiss him, my lips hover over his for a second lightly grazing his to taunt him. "I love you, Loki and I wish to never part with you again." He smiles a bit, sliding a hand down to my waist, pushing our hips together. "that's one less thing to worry about then my dear, since I'm taking you with me and never letting you go." I slightly blush as he captures my lips in a loving and passionate kiss making me melt instantly. My legs suddenly grew weak and he picked me up, pressing me against the wall, I wrap my legs around his slender waist as he deepens the kiss. The kiss made our body hot with lust and clothes were discarded across the room in a matter of seconds. He trailed his semi cold lips across my neck and down my chest, kissing and nibbling along the way making my mind grow clouded, I didn't remember him taking me to my room or laying me down on my bed. His cold breath against my heated skin made me pant heavily and moan his name breathily as his cold tongue slid across my inner thigh, the rest was a blur of lust and the sound of skin against skin and moans. I passed out after three hours and when I woke up I was laying on Loki's chest but we weren't in my house. I didn't question where we were as long as I am with him, so I laid back down on his chest and stroked it a bit before falling into a blissful sleep, dreaming of what's to come with my God of Mischief.


	5. Sick at Home

I wake up from a dreamless sleep, my head pounding and my throat dry, I kick off my covers and try to stand only to fall to my knees feeling weak. I try to stand again, panting slightly, when I hear the door open with a slight squeak. "Darling are you alright I heard something...fall." He walks over to you mid-sentence and puts a hand on your forehead. "My love your burning up...I'm afraid you've caught a cold." I look up at him in disbelief, I've never been sick before I've always been healthy. I looked up at him and pouted, as he placed me back on the bed then pulled the covers back over me. I coughed a bit and he stroked my hair with a worried look on his face. "is there anything I can do for you love?" "C-can you get me some water?" He nodded his head then kissed my forehead before leaving the room to get me a glass of cold water. I slowly sat up against the backboard, shivering a bit, Loki walks back into the room and hands me the water. I take it and drink some. "thank you Loki" "your welcome my dear" He smiles at me before sitting on the bed beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders to make me lean against him, my head on his shoulder making me smile a bit as I cuddle up against him. I soon fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up I was laying down and Loki was gone. I sat up once again, feeling better than I did when I first woke up, and I could smell my favorite soup cooking which made me smile. Soon Loki walked back into the room with the soup. "I'm glad you finally woke up, I made your favorite soup. Think you can eat some of it?" I giggled a bit. "I think I can since you went through the trouble of making it for me Loki." He chuckled a bit and sat beside me holding a spoonful of soup up to my lips making me blush a bit. "I-I can feed myself Loki.." "I know you could but I'd like to feed you myself, darling" He smirks a bit making my blush deepen. "F-fine.." I open my mouth for him to spoon feed me, once I had finished the soup he stroked my cheek before wiping my bottom lip, a bit of soup on his thumb which he licked off, making my blush return. "I can see why you like that soup so much. But I'd rather drink it from your mouth darling." Once he said that I felt my face turn as red as Thor's cape, I then began to feel slightly lightheaded. "Dear I think you should lay down and rest. Is there anything I can do for you?" "Can we watch [favorite movie]?" "of course darling" He grabs the movie and sets it up for the two of us to watch, then he lays with you and watch the movie and fall asleep together. I was dreaming of what he was going to do once I got better.

When I woke up the next morning my I didn't feel sick anymore..but my body felt as if it was lacking a certain heat, making my body burn for the man sleeping beside me or so I thought at the time. God his morning hair looked so sexy even more so with how the morning sun graced his features. It was almost enough to make me go crazy. Why did he have to still be asleep! Oh I don't care anymore! I'm going to take care of this myself even if his cold hands make it more pleasureful..damn I want those hands now...H-He wouldn't mind right? I slowly and quietly crawled over his half naked perfect body. I wonder if what I'm about to do is going to be considered a form of rape? Who cares, I certainly don't right now. I stroked his chest, down his arms to his big cold hands and held them before bringing them to my lips and kissing them, I didn't even notice his mouth slightly twitch into a smirk as I kissed each of his fingers before placing his hands back down. I then straddled his hips and began to take my shirt off, as slowly as possible as not to wake him up. But as I was pulling it over my head I could feel something 'poking' me in a certain 'area' making me blush hard, his cold hands that I loved so much held onto my hips bringing them closer together, and that handsome smirk I thought my heart would have stopped if it weren't beating so fast. "what are you doing so early my love?" And his voice, his morning voice was almost enough to make me moan, I bit my lip to hold it back. "I-I'm just-" he cut me off mid sentence with a long cold finger to my lips. "I take it that your all better?" His smirk was bigger than before "I did tell you what I was going to do when your feeling up to it didn't I love" he flipped us over so I was under him, he ground his hips against mine for a bit making my gasp. "L-Loki" was all I managed to get out before he claimed my lips as he's done so many times before. His tongue making it's way into my hot mouth and exploring the familiar cavern. After he explored he traced his name in my mouth with his cold silver tongue, making me shudder in delight. His cold light touch sending delightful shivers down my heated skin, all I could to was gasp against his lips and place my hands against his chest trying to keep a hold on reality..hoping this wasn't a fantasized haze due to the fever I had the previous day. My warm lips pressing firmly against his cold ones, my fingers trailing up and down his wonderfully sculpted ivory body, I could feel the lust he had for me as he pressed his hips to mine. Chuckling at the surprised gasp i let out, he would stop for a moment to remove the rest of our clothing before going between my legs, pressing a cold ivory finger to my 'area' making my arch' "l-Loki..please you know I don't like being teased.." I bit my lip, I was enjoying his teasing but right now i was aching in need for him..i could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to prolong his teasing before having me...not that i minded. I could feel his cold finger slip in, making me let out a moan, my hands holding the sheets, his lips kissing along my chest and neck..nibbling and sucking, leaving a trail of his marking showing i was his. He soon trailed a hand to my hip and stopped his teasing to lick my lips, distracting me from whats to come. He thrust in all at once, not giving me time to think as he ravished my body..carving himself into my very being. I can't remember how many times we did it or for how long...but the last thing i remember is him asking me to marry him and kissing as he slipped a silver emerald encrusted ring onto my finger before falling asleep in his arms, content and feeling complete with the one I love.


End file.
